


What You Deserve

by BananaChef



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Confident Brienne of Tarth, F/M, Face-Sitting, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Brienne of Tarth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References To:, Sex, This was supposed to be hate sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, a lil bit, and knows her gd worth, bc she's had off-screen character development, but for the nth time i have discovered that i literally can't write it sjdfkjsh, i am nothing if not a thorough tagger, it's what they deserve, jaime: i love you so im going to eat you out. it's what you deserve., this is me trying to clear out my google drive a bit before the new year lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Jaime groaned and dragged her to the bed, sitting down and tugging her close to him. “Your confidence is so fucking sexy,” he said, attacking the buttons of her pants. “But there are some people not worth being loyal to.” He tugged her work slacks down, caressing the skin of her thighs, then calves, then ankles, as he did so.“Like who?” Brienne dared to ask, still breathless. Jaime tossed her pants away and urged her into his lap, looking up at her with a shine in his eye from the single bedside lamp they’d managed to turn on. No matter how much either of them wanted to sometimes, they could never truly hate each other.“Renly Baratheon,” Jaime answered against the skin of her chest. Brienne sighed, first in frustration, then in pleasure. She squirmed against him, trying to evade his searing lips so she could respond. “And Hyle Hunt. Tormund Giantsbane, too.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	What You Deserve

“You’re an annoying, interfering asshole,” Brienne told him between kisses, breathless. She pushed his shirt off his toned body, trying to steal his words from him with her tongue and lips.

She failed. Jaime loved to talk too much—almost as much as he loved fucking Brienne. “And you’re a stubborn, blindly-loyal idiot,” Jaime managed to respond, though with the way it came out around kisses it didn’t come off so strongly.

Brienne stopped the roaming of her hands across his chest and back long enough for Jaime to slide off her shirt, suckling marks into her newly-exposed skin. Once the article of clothing was tossed to the floor, Brienne buried her fingers in Jaime’s golden locks, desperately trying to continue their verbal sparring.

“At least I _am_ loyal.” She gasped when he tongued her nipple before scraping his teeth on the sensitive skin, dragging a small whine from the back of her throat. “And I’m stubborn because I know what my opinion’s worth.”

Jaime groaned and dragged her to the bed, sitting down and tugging her close to him. “Your confidence is so fucking sexy,” he said, attacking the buttons of her pants. “But there are some people not worth being loyal to.” He tugged her work slacks down, caressing the skin of her thighs, then calves, then ankles, as he did so.

“Like who?” Brienne dared to ask, still breathless. Jaime tossed her pants away and urged her into his lap, looking up at her with a shine in his eye from the single bedside lamp they’d managed to turn on. No matter how much either of them wanted to sometimes, they could never truly hate each other.

“Renly Baratheon,” Jaime answered against the skin of her chest. Brienne sighed, first in frustration, then in pleasure. She squirmed against him, trying to evade his searing lips so she could respond. “And Hyle Hunt. Tormund Giantsbane, too.”

“Jaime...” He pulled her close so she was straddling his hips, erection pressing against her through the remainder of their clothes, and attached his lips to her neglected breast. Brienne cried out, wrapping one arm around his shoulder to his back, the other sliding into his hair. “Jaime— _oh_ —you sound— _yes_ —you sound jealous.”

Jaime finally relented his assault on Brienne’s senses, gently kissing his way up her chest to attach his lips to different points—first her clavicle, then her collar bones, then where her shoulder met her neck. “And maybe I am,” he responded, the words coming out harsher than he’d intended.

They were silent for a moment, each listening to the other’s breathing. They were on the brink of something; they’d been there for a while, both of them avoiding it out of fear. “Why?” Brienne dared to ask, and Jaime slowly trailed one hand up her back while the other started dragging the hem of her underwear down.

“They don’t respect you,” he said, lips ghosting across her clavicle. He looked up at her. “They don’t love you.” He rolled them over and dragged Brienne’s underwear down her legs, taking his time.

“And you do?” she managed after regaining the thread of the conversation, heart beating wildly in her chest.

Jaime knelt before her, draping her legs over his shoulders, his eyes molten when they met Brienne’s. “Yes.” And then his fingers were parting her labia and his lips were caressing her sex, his tongue licking a path to her clit but not touching it.

 _“Jaime,”_ Brienne gasped, her back arching as she automatically thrust her hips closer to his face, a whine escaping when his nose pressed against her clit. _“Yes.”_ He dragged out her need for release, restraining himself to lapping up the wetness accumulating. “Jaime...” Brienne moaned, tangling her hand in his hair to direct him towards her clit, “please.” She tugged on his golden locks, knowing he enjoyed the bit of pain that came with it.

Jaime groaned and obliged, finally putting his damned mouth to good use. He brushed his tongue across her clit before forcefully sucking it into his mouth, causing her to cry out. With what little sentience she still possessed in the face of sex-god Jaime’s ministrations, she clamped her thighs securely around his head. He loved that maneuver, she’d discovered when one of their post-work forays had led to some deeply erotic face-sitting, and often used it as a sort of punishment—the sexually devious kind, not a true one, but a punishment nonetheless. Today, Brienne had presented at a meeting Jaime was at, and he had derailed the whole thing— _days_ of work, down the drain! It wasn’t the end of the world, nor a huge blow to her career—and she expected that was part of why he’d done it—but it was still frustrating, and made her angry.

That was the other reason why Jaime had done it. He thought she was sexy when she was angry. “Like an angry goddess,” he’d said. “A blue-eyed, two-meter-tall, sexy, angry goddess.” Brienne was yanked away from her thoughts by Jaime nipping at her clit with his teeth, bringing her to the edge of an orgasm.

“Jaime...” she pleaded, relaxing her thighs so he could use his hands on her. Knowing what she wanted, he sucked in a breath before resuming his ministrations, adding two fingers inside her without prelude. Brienne cried out, reaching her peak with sudden ferocity; Jaime’s fingers crooked inside her as she was coming down, sucking her clit into his mouth in a successful effort to instigate a second orgasm. This one was less violent, but left her coming down much longer than before.

She slumped back on the bed, chest heaving. Jaime stood up, eyes as heated as before, his lips momentarily quirked in pride as per usual. (“You’re marvelous when you come,” he’d told her once, and she’d _known_ that they were in love all the way back then, a year ago, when they were still figuring each other out, but Brienne had been so _scared_ then—scared of rejection—that she’d only blushed and brushed it off.) Jaime quickly unbuttoned his work slacks and pushed them down his legs, along with his boxers, revealing his straining erection. Brienne imagined flipping them over once he was over her and riding him, resolving to go through with it, when Jaime crawled onto the bed and kissed her with so much passion that she forgot.

He whispered something unintelligible as he kissed across her jaw and suckled a mark just beneath her ear before maneuvering them both so her head was supported by the pillows. “I love you,” he murmured, and she realized what he’d said before, exhaling shakily as she parted her legs, Jaime immediately settling between them. “I love you,” he said, stronger this time, pulling away to make eye contact.

He aligned himself with her entrance and joined them with one controlled roll of his hips, groaning deeply as his forehead came to rest on her own. “Jaime,” Brienne whispered, tears in her eyes. She felt so loved, and it was overwhelming. “I love you, too.” He claimed her lips in a slow kiss, hiking one of her legs up to his waist, and she wrapped both around him as he slowly pulled out and snapped his hips back to hers. She gasped, pressing her head back into the pillows, and Jaime trailed a line of kisses down the exposed column of her neck.

Brienne’s hands had been grasping the sheets, but she moved them to his back, pressing him close to her so that with every thrust, the golden hairs on his chest brushed across her breasts. Jaime groaned with every thrust, her hips matching his, and after a few rounds he picked up the pace, balancing low on his forearms. He captured her lips in a messy kiss, his moans devolving into grunts as he strived to bring Brienne to orgasm once again. He quickly reached down to where they were joined and found her clit, hurling her headfirst into a climax a second after hitting his own. Jaime’s limbs suddenly gave out on him and he collapsed on Brienne.

When he came down, he rolled off of her and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her to her side so that they were facing each other. He brought his other hand to one of hers, intertwining their fingers. “Will you stay?” he asked, a small, sated smile on his lips.

“Yes,” Brienne replied, and pressed a kiss to his lips as a smile overtook her own. “Yes.”


End file.
